reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Trau (Reawakening)
Rachel Trau was an eighth grader living in Cramburg, Montana and a survivor of the spiritual infection that destroyed the United States in fall 2010. Personality Rachel is rather shy and distant from others, despite being very kind and soft-spoken she has many issues with self-harm and esteem. She struggles to be "good enough" and is almost a professional at lying and hiding things from others. She very rarely opens up about her issues to anyone she doesn't trust. Backstory Not much is known of his past. Rachel's real parents died in a car accident when she was two and she was adopted into the moderately wealthy jewish Trau family. Before the outbreak, Rachel enjoyed sneaking out for teen parties; drinking alcohol and smoking marijuana, she was also a heavy smoker. However, around her parents and at school; she constantly hid this dark side, cheating on tests to get good grades. She had also recently broke up with Dawson Bradley a short time before the outbreak after he had cheated on her. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 1: Prologue Rachel first appears during the first chapter, where she is on-board the military vehicles heading to the safe zone in Washington DC. Part-way through the ride one of the soldiers escorting the survivors begins sexually-harassing Rachel. This causes the soldier in the passenger seat to snap and freak out at the fellow soldier. Suddenly, one of the side doors of the vehicles is ripped right off and the soldier is pulled out and killed. The vehicles are then attacked by mutated beings named Starkers. The vehicles enter a very thick mist as they approach an upcoming bridge that is out for construction, the driver of the hummer is killed in a similar way as the soldier by being pulled out the windshield. The vehicle overturns off the road killing the Starkers on top but unfortunately stranding Rachel and the others as well as the soldiers. When Dontey wakes up a few hours later around the campfire set by the soldier in the passenger seat and they both have a short chat; Rachel is among the survivors still passed out. Chapter 2: September 12th, 2010 Hours earlier, Rachel is fully introduced cutting herself in a washroom at a teenage house party. She reflects at her home-life and her hatred of herself before she is interrupted by her friend Samantha Richards. After a short talk, Samantha and Rachel walk back out into the main room of the party and begin talking and flirting with Jed Wright and Tyler Wright. After heading off into one of the bedrooms, just as Rachel and Tyler are about to begin making out, strange lightning flashes from outside. Jed, Tyler, Samantha and their friend Jerome Akkad decide to head out into the woods to investigate; believing there to be a UFO. Rachel stays behind. However, only moments after; the party is busted by the police. It's then that Rachel is approached by police officer Wilfred Cunningham who recognizes her as Dawson Bradley's girlfriend (unaware that they had split up). Wilfred approaches her cautiously, noting the scars on her arms and Wilfred alerts her of much of Dawson's wrong-doings. Wilfred decides to take Rachel home and help her sneak back in, promising not to tell her parents that she had been out. After a short talk on the ride back to Rachel's house, Wilfred and Rachel arrive back in town to find it in chaos. The two take shelter with a few survivors inside a local hotel; there they run into Dontey Bailey, Vishal Siddiqui, Joseph Stieker along with Joseph’s friend and Vishal’s brother: Ajay, and his son Meraj. Immediately after the few meet, Wilfred decides to take off back to his cruiser and risk his life to help out any civilians he can in the chaotic streets. The other survivors discuss plans for escaping the hotel and the town as a whole. Dontey suggests that the whole world might be like their town but Vishal tells him not to jump to conclusions. The two groups agree to separate. Joseph, Ajay and Meraj to try to escape the town head on, while Dontey and Vishal inform the military of the crisis and wait for rescue. Joseph decides that Rachel should stick with Dontey for safety. Dontey then receives a phone call from the police station from his wife and can only bear to hear her screams. Thus, Dontey, Vishal and Rachel leave, being joined by a young man named Eric who joins them for safety. Leaving the hotel, Dontey, Vishal and Rachel come across their next big threat tearing through the town, zombie dinosaurs. The dinosaurs manage to overrun the hotel and Dontey can only pray for Joseph’s safety. Suddenly, the Eric is pulled into the air and ate almost whole by a zombie Daspletosaurus who announces his presence to Dontey by crushing a nearby zombie with its saurian foot. The few are temporarily saved by Wilfred, who gives them a ride to the police station. Dontey and the others arrive at the police station to find it in ruin. Inside the police station, Dontey and Rachel find his wife Leia Bailey dead alongside her brother Dawson. Dontey sobs over her death before his attention turns to the undead clawing at the windows. Dontey and the others rush to call in an evacuation to the military just as a Humvee screeches through the streets and the sound of bullets firing echoes. The group run out into the street to find the military has already arrived, but only in the form of three vehicles. Dontey and the others are rescued and climb onboard. They soon learn that they are amongst the last pockets of survivors, not in just the town, but in the whole country. Inside the vehicle, the soldiers are faxed reports and information of the survivors they just rescued. Chapter 5: The Road Behind Us -- Part II Shortly after the incident involving the Starkers, Rachel and the others continue south on foot following the soldier from the passenger seat whose name is revealed to be Ryan Thompson. They continue for hours, they raid two abandoned and empty gas stations in the time being, seeing very horrid images along the way and having to seek shelter from a flock of zombie Pteranodon and even an Albertosaurus. The group soon stops at a empty motel and stop for a rest. There, Wilfred confronts Vishal about plans for getting out of this mess, and Dontey decides to search all the rooms of the motel, making sure it's secure before they get too comfy. Ryan sits down on the edge of a bed with Rachel and tries to apologize to her for the other soldier's attitude on the transport earlier. She shrugs it off, not making it of any importance. Ryan asks if she's alright, noticing her quiet and transparent attitude. Rachel tells him that she's fine and Ryan decides to go check on Dontey. Ryan and Dontey soon return to tell the others the good news that the warm water is still running and the sour-smelling group all happily decide to take showers. This enjoyment is cut-short however when a zombie Proceratosaurus sneaks into one of the motel rooms and finds itself searching through the house by the sound of the water running and the smell of body wash. The Proceratosaurus storms into the bathroom and attacks Rachel through the shower curtain, Rachel manages to partially strangle the monster with the curtain but this doesn't do much. She manages to fight it out of the washroom using the curtain hanger and slams the door shut. She screams for help and Ryan comes rushing in from the neighboring motel room to her rescue. He attacks the monster with a military blade and kills the creature with a stab right into the exposed cortex of the creature’s brain. He wipes the blood off his hands and face and alerts Rachel that its safe, the water stops running and Rachel opens the door, wrapped in a towel and hugs him, at that moment Dontey and the others rush in, looking down at the body of the dead Proceratosaurus, the group agrees that they have to have someone keep watch when the group is preoccupied. Rachel and the others collect new clothes from the wardrobes and head out on their way. Eventually, they come across the burning skyline that is the ruins of Appleton City in the distance. Back into the wilderness, they come across Liam and the others and climb into the van. After a few minutes of driving, they enter the town of York, Missouri; they find it ominously deserted with not a one zombie in their sights. However, after a narrow escape from a zombie Triceratops, the van's engine blows and the group has no idea how to fix it. They decide that they'll settle down as nightfall settles and Vishal and Ryan decide to scavenge for supplies. Chapter 6: New Anthem Rachel and the others manage to find safe haven in one of the abandoned houses. While Dontey thinks it's a great place to set up a temporary stronghold, Vishal confronts him about a more serious issue on whether or not they can trust Liam's group or not. Wilfred manages to turn on one of the backup generators. Vishal, Steve, and Madisyn enter the kitchen and start making dinner. Liam, Leah, Nick, Steve, Kristine, Madisyn, Ken, Dontey, Vishal, Wilfred, Rachel, Ryan, Thomas and Melody all gather around at a large dining table for dinner. Rachel is quiet the majority of the time but laughs at some of Vishal and Dontey's tales. Later, Liam is put on watch over the stronghold and sets up with a rifle from the duffel bag. He gets Rachel to join him for company, not wanting to disturb the others while they finally get rest. After a while the two begin talking about life before the outbreak, Liam admits about his rough and confusing past and living with his overweight and abusive father and Rachel admits to being almost trapped in the world of sex, drugs and alcohol, her relationship with Dawson and always living a lie around her adoptive family all to deal with the pain of never really knowing who her real parents were. The similarities between the two become instantly obvious. After a few minutes of silence and staring, the speechless couple lean in close and start making out as they begin to undress, lay down and make love. The whole scene being watched from a distance by Thomas Compton through his rifle scope. Chapter 7: Trial By Fire As Dontey watches over the sleeping survivors, he stands thinking about Vishal's words and adopts his friends worry about trusting the other survivors. To put his mind at ease and his suspicions to rest, Dontey decides to check on Liam and Rachel. When he steps onto the rooftop he's shocked at what he finds, seeing the two of them lying naked in one-another's arms. Dontey freaks out. During his almost inaudible rant he complains that Liam was in charge of protecting the safe house and that his poor choices could have led to them all getting killed. He shouts at Rachel to quickly grab her clothes and go back inside. Shutting the door and leaving Liam on the roof alone. Inside, Dontey is able to calm down slightly. Not wanting to be the bad-guy. He just wants what's best for Rachel. Not wanting her to make similar mistakes to the ones that Vishal's cousin Meraj made when he was younger. Dontey asks Rachel what she thought he would think if her adoptive father was here, and she tells him that her life around her adoptive parents was a lie. Dontey takes a few deep breaths and accepts that the most important thing at the moment is survival. He sends Rachel into one of the rooms to get dressed. That's when he hears a gunshot echoing throughout the empty town. He rushes to the roof, thinking that it may have been Liam but upon arrival to the roof, finds that Liam is nowhere to be seen. He runs back in to check on Rachel and finds her missing as well. Rushing downstairs he alerts Nick and Ken about their disappearance and sends them out to go find the missing two. Chapter 10: Death of A Good Soldier Chapters later; Shortly after Liam's ressurection and murdering of Kevin Manson is seen by one of the rogue military snipers under General Theodore Moore's command. Moore comes across the mangled and almost dead hunter Thomas Compton. The Hunter explains about watching Rachel and Liam, as well as his attempts to kill Steve and Kristine. Moore takes interest and believability in his story. But hearing about Liam fascinates him and his objective changes from tracking Dontey to tracking Liam. He then pulls out a pistol and shoots Thomas in the head, before moving his squadron out. A few moments later, Vishal, Wilfred and Ryan decide to finish searching and return back to the safe house when they spot Rachel up ahead. The three attempt to catch up with her and end up crossing paths with the military led by Moore and are temporarily blinded by a flash grenade which sends shrapnel into Wilfred's eyes. Ryan tells the two of them to run and they do so. Rachel however is kidnapped by the soldiers. One of them, a lieutenant takes her aside from the soldiers and explains that their General has gone mad and seeks revenge on the rest of the Cramburg but he will not harm her. When she questions his words, the lieutenant explains that Rachel could very well be pregnant with Liam's child and if that baby is born they could use science to isolate a certain genome in Liam's blood that allowed him to adapt to the spiritual infection and gain powers from it. But, while Moore plans to create an army of super soldiers from it, the soldiers are only temporarily supporting his crusade to instead create a vaccine. Rachel is then taken aboard a helicopter and flown to an unspecified restricted zone. Her fate is unknown.